1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to cellulose fibres obtainable by spinning a solution containing 94-100 wt. % of the constituents cellulose, phosphoric acid and/or its anhydrides, and water.
2. Description of Related Art
Such fibres have been described in non-prepublished patent application WO 96/06208 in the name of the applicant, describing cellulose fibres, filaments, and yarn obtained by spinning an anisotropic cellulose solution prepared by dissolving cellulose in a solvent containing 65-80 wt. % of phosphorus pentoxide.
As disclosed in this application, the fibres, filaments, and yarns which are prepared using the cellulose solution described in the application are especially suitable for specific technical uses, for example, as reinforcing material for rubber articles such as vehicle tires and conveyor belts. The fibres, filaments, and yarns described in WO 96/06208 are characterized by a comparatively high breaking tenacity (&gt;500 mN/tex), a comparatively high modulus (&gt;15 N/tex), and a comparatively low elongation at break (&lt;7%). However, such fibres are less suitable for use in textiles due to, among other things, the relative discomfort that comes with wearing such high-modulus fibres, and particular technical applications due to their comparatively low elongation at break.